1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to strap fasteners and in particular it concerns a novel strap fastener assembly which is simple in construction, easy to use and reliable. An alternative arrangement is also described in which the end of the strap is looped through a plurality of slots in the insert.
2. Description of the Related Art
United States patent application Ser. No. 07/562,670, filed Aug. 3, 1990, describes a pet restraining apparatus capable of restraining a pet, such as a dog, in a vehicle by making use of the vehicle's seat belt system. The pet restraining apparatus comprises a harness which fits onto the pet, and a flexible strap extending from the harness. At the end of the strap is a plate-like insert which snaps into the receptacle portion of an automobile seat belt. The insert is attached to the strap by looping the strap end through a slot in the insert and then sewing the end back onto the strap.
Since there are many styles and sizes of automobile seat belt buckles, it is necessary to provide several different buckle inserts with the restraining apparatus. Therefore there is a need to have a strap fastener assembly comprising a plate-like member and a flexible strap wherein the member is held securely to the strap but can easily be removed and replaced with another member.